woozworld_royal_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
House Seaton
Overview House Seaton of the country of Sana-Endo is a Great House of the continent of Arcadia, in the Woozworld Royal Roleplay. House Seaton traditionally ruled the Stormlands on the eastern coast of Arcadia, aptly named for its frequent storms, from their seat of the Celestial Kingdom. House Seaton was the main royal house of the continent with a young Queen of the name, Chanterella, whom was a powerhouse, she was 1 out of 5 other Seaton rulers. Decades later, her son, Elijah Seaton led a rebellion against the Seaton dynasty, left court, and started his own separate dynasty, keeping the name, Seaton. At the end of the rebellion, Queen Chanterella passed to the lord, and her husband, Emperor Napolean fled to rule his kingdom, and their children went along with him. The first children of Queen Chanterella, separate from Eliana: Abigail and Joseph, left and married into royalty, starting their own families as well. Eliana did not know that her mother died, she hated hermother with all her heart, for all the things she had done to her, but she loved her mother in a little hole of her heart. Upon hearing this, many tried to claim the throne of the Kingdom of Celestial, even an imposter of the name, Aberella. Hearing this, Eliana as the legitimate Princess of Celestial, sent for the head of the imposter. When Eliana announced her claim to the throne, many tried to go against Eliana’s claim to the name Seaton, hence it has been so long since they answered the name. Eliana then sent out a proclamation stating that she indeed did have the right to the name, Seaton, due to her mother, Queen Chanterella, and had the right to the Celestial Kingdom, due to her being the first daughter, with no son, and the heir of the Celestial Kingdom. Eliana ascended the Celestial Throne as Eliana I, Lady of Celestial. House Seaton’s sigil has a black shield with two white lines that form in a "Y" shape. The black shield represents Celestial’s fertile soil, while the two horses or chargers on each side represent dignity. The eagle represents strength, while the green and white bands on the top of the shield represent the cold, dark weather. The red flowers at the base are Costus spectabilis which was added when Queen Eliana came to the throne, which is the Sana-Endonian national flower. This flower was chosen for inclusion in the coat of arms as it is found all over Sana-Endo and also stand for the beauty of the nation. The white wavy pall represents the Enal and the Benue. On the banderole around the base is Sana-Endo’s national motto since 1519: "Unity and Faith, Peace and Progress" (formerly "Peace, Unity, Freedom"). Also when, Eliana ascended to the Sana-Endonian Throne, a gold crown was added to both horses, denoting their status as the royal house. The House Seaton’s male blood-line is now legally extinct, but the family bloodline lives on through Prince Simon, the son of Eliana Seaton and the last known living male with true blood ties to the House Seaton of Sana-Endo. Background House Seaton was founded by Samson Seaton, the first king of the Imperial Kingdom of Sana-Endo. Samson defeated Arinas Namanaker the Arrogant, the last of the Storm Kings, and captured his castle of Storm's End. For his accomplishments, Samson was made Lord of Storm's End and founded House Seaton. Orys took the sigil and words of the defeated House Namanaker as his own, cementing his rule over the Stormlands by marrying Anegans Namanaker, the daughter of the fallen Arinas. 281 years later, Lady Eliana Seaton led a rebellion against Queen Chanterella II Seaton after her personal lady, Emina, her daughter, Agnus Anjan, ran off with Eliana’s betrothed, Exodun Sadath. Eliana, who was backed by many powerful families in Sana-Endo, slew Agnus at the Battle of the Spears, and Samaka City, the capital of Sana-Endo, was soon afterwards sacked by Doris Faneda, a close friend to Eliana, in her name. At the end of the rebellion, Edward Sadath found his brother Exodun in the Tower of Death in Kanan, a non-existant province that was once in Sana-Endo, where he died "in a bed of blood." Unknown that Lady Emina came from a powerful family, the two of her other children bought 25 million of acres of lands and started a kingdom and started a dynasty of their own, Prince Vincent and Princess Danita- having fled across the Unas Sea to the Free Cities of Elonic, Eliana ascended to the Sana-Endonian Throne as Queen Eliana I. Upon hearing of the news that the children of Lady Emina’s children had started their own dynasty and kingdom, she sent for Prince Vincent to be found and to be brought back to Samaka City and there a matrimonial treaty was made, the conditions were that if she married Prince Vincent, she would make him a king but he must disband the kingdom, him and his sister were ruling, and his sister must also come back to Sana-Endo and become her personal lady, well, Vincent agreed and they were both wed and thus formed the royal cadet branch House Seaton of Sama City. When House Seaton became the new royal family, the main House's heraldry was slightly altered, adding a crown to the black stag on a gold field, indicating their newly conquered royal status. When Eliana became the new Queen, she left her youngest brother, Felix, who was only a child at the time, to rule the Stormlands from Storm's End. Meanwhile, she appointed her oldest sister, Samantha Seaton as the new Lady of Herea; Herea was traditionally the seat of the heir to the Sana-Endonian throne, this formed the cadet branch House Seaton of Herea. Herea was not as wealthy or prestigious as Storm's End. However, Samantha was a proven military commander and a loyal vassal of her experience was needed to rein in Herea, whose lord ruled over the houses that had been the most loyal to House Anjan. Samantha and Felix both served on Eliana’s Small Council as her close advisers, respectively. However, they continued to be referred to as Lord Felix and Lady Samantha even after Eliana’s ascension to the Sana-Endonian throne, not Prince Felix and Princess Samantha. Queen Eliana on the Sana-Endonian Throne It isn't exactly clear how Queen Eliana envisions dividing up her possessions for future generations of House Seaton, or if she even has a plan. There's even the possibility that Eliana intends to cut her younger siblings out of the succession entirely, and have the rule of the Seaton territories pass to her oldest son, Crown Prince Simon.